An Accidental Spark
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: When a close friend of Stella's moves to the city to start her new job as a kindergarten teacher, she tries to welcome her into her group of friends from the lab. By complete accident, she manages to set off a spark between her friend and her partner, Mac. Mac/OC. Please R&R!
1. New York, New York

**Summary: **When a close friend of Stella's moves to the city to start her new job as a kindergarten teacher, she tries to welcome her into her group of friends from the lab. By complete accident, she manages to set off a spark between her friend and her partner, Mac. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _CSI:NY_or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Hi! This fic has been planned up to chapter forty-five. So I hope you guys like it enough for me to continue it. Please let me know if you do, and I'll carry on with it. I'm going through a bit of a Gary Sinise phase at the moment. There's another fic I'm writing too, but I'll finish that before I publish it.

This won't follow any real timeline in the CSI:NY plotline, but the story has a timeline plot. I don't get the opportunity in my house to watch any CSI show, so all I can do is a bit of research. Anyway, please enjoy it and if you want more, let me know. I'm writing as much as I can as soon as I can. Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**An Accidental Spark**

**Chapter One: New York, New York**

"Ready? One, two, three..."

Two strained voices gasped out as their owners hauled a massive, extremely heavy box into the newly decorated apartment. Stella, setting the box down, looked up at her friend and gave her a near death glare as she brushed her hair out of her face, regaining her breath.

"You so owe me, Kate."

The twenty-six year old in front of her chuckled and closed the apartment door, pulling her into a warm hug. They'd been friends for a long time and Kate knew that Stella could _never_be mad at her for too long. Stella smiled, rubbing the young woman's back and patting it affectionately before turning to have a sip from the bottle of Dr. Pepper that sat on the glass coffee table as she ran the back of her hand across her forehead.

"I'll tell you what...It's your day off, right?" Kate asked, grabbing her bottle of water to have a drink, as Stella nodded in response, one hand on her hip, "Why don't I treat you to lunch, and I'll unpack myself this afternoon?"

"No, I won't leave you to unpack by yourself. You could be here hours." Stella answered, grinning and her friend, "How about, this? I'll go out and buy us some lunch, and then we'll unpack this afternoon. You can pay me back by meeting all my work friends tonight."

Grabbing her purse from where it lay upside down on the couch, Kate pulled out a twenty dollar note and handed it to Stella, arching an eyebrow as though daring her to refuse. Stella knew better than to turn down her friend's generosity and took the note, thanking her with a wink before heading out to to get them both something to eat.

She'd met Kate Walker five years ago in Washington DC because of a mutual friend's birthday celebrations. The group of six spent the weekend there and Stella and Kate had been in touch ever since. Now that Kate had taken a job as a kindergarten teacher, she and Stella could spend much more time together. Drinks at Cozy's would be great. Stella would be able to set Kate up with a trustworthy network of friends, and at least she would have someone to turn to if she needed anything.

Back at the apartment, Kate started the simple task of putting her clothes away in her bedroom. Catching a glance at herself in the mirror, she pulled her hair out of the messy bun, revealing her loose auburn curls as they cascaded elegantly down to her shoulder blades. Quickly, she scooped them back up, tightening the bun a little more so her hair wasn't falling out every five seconds.

"A new start, Kate..." She told her reflection, "Make the best of it."

Ten minutes later, Stella returned with water and hot dogs, and the pair ate their lunch together discussing when Kate could get the grand tour of New York. There were so many places she wanted to visit. The Museum of Natural History, the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State building, Rockefeller Centre...The list was endless. Stella didn't know how she'd get Kate into so many places in the week before she had to start her new job.

"You know..." Stella began as she finished her hot dog with a gulp of water, "I think you should spread your grand tour out over the weekends. It'll give you much more time to love and appreciate the city."

"That's a good idea, actually." Kate replied, brushing a loose curl behind her ear, "I think I'm going to start a photo album of the sights around New York."

"Hey, if you like the guys I work with, maybe they could show you places." Stella suggested, smiling as Kate nodded in response, "Don't be nervous about tonight. They're all great people."

"I trust you." The young woman chuckled, taking the packaging from their lunch and moving to the kitchen to put it in the trash, "Okay...if it doesn't all get done by five-thirty, just get yourself home and ready for later."

The two women continued to discuss their plans for that night as they gradually turned Kate's apartment into a home, while Stella secretly hoped that the group would accept the shy, but secretly enthusiastic kindergarten teacher into their circle of friends.

* * *

Kate couldn't help but feel incredibly anxious when she entered the bar and everyone's eyes were on her. It was like the place had gone dead because a new girl had walked in. There was nothing worse than walking into a room and having everyone stare at you, so Stella, who sensed her friend's nervousness, hurried from the group's table and greeted her with a hug. Kate's hair was tied into a high ponytail and she had just two loose strands of hair hanging by her face, making her look much younger than twenty-six. The light dusting of make-up couldn't fail to add to the effect of making her look younger. Kate was never one for wearing too much make-up. Just enough to make her look elegant and not like she'd just opened her make-up bag and thrown the contents onto her face.

She'd put on her lucky shirt, Stella noticed. A dark purple satin shirt with short sleeves and a waist tie. She looked gorgeous. Her black pants made her legs look even longer than they were, and the black heels she was wearing also added to her stunning look.

"Hey, Kate." Stella beamed, "You look amazing! The guys are over here..."

Stella led her to the table, and Kate was met with a group of guys and a girl who all smiled at her and greeted her as she sat herself down. Stella introduced her to the group and Kate was made to feel more welcome than she ever had been before. It was no secret that she was shy, and before meeting Stella, socialising had been something Kate found incredibly difficult. A little while into the evening, as Lindsay went to go and get drinks, she hinted to Stella that they needed to talk by asking her for help with the drinks. So, the pair steadily made their way over to the bar, leaving Kate at the mercy of the guys.

"You see what I see?" Lindsay asked after Stella made the order, "Look at Mac..."

Stella turned and couldn't contain the almost smug grin on her face. Kate and Mac were sat next to each other, almost turned away from the others, and the pair were locked in a deep conversation. The girls figured that they were talking about either Mac's job, or music, because Mac was clearly really enjoying the conversation.

"Oh dear..." Stella said with a soft sigh and a fond smile, "What have I done?"

Lindsay chuckled as the pair turned around to collect the drinks, and they made their way back over to the table, receiving grins and waggling eyebrows from the boys. Mac and Kate had been so lost in their conversation they hadn't noticed that the others had been sat in silence listening to them. While they were having a staring contest, they realised that the group had gone very quiet, and they both coughed and cleared their throats awkwardly as the others started up a conversation again.

"So, Stella tells us you wanna see New York in all its glory." Danny said as he took a drink of his beer.

"Yeah, I want to see everything the city has to offer." Kate replied, "The landmarks, the museums, the nightlife. Everything."

"You know, Mac really loves this city. I'm sure he'd love to give you a grand tour on one of his days off, right, Mac?" Flack grinned, looking at the flush on both their faces.

"Oh...I'm sure Mac has better things to do than take me around New York..." Kate said quietly, picking up her purse, "Excuse me..."

She stood from the table and smiled shyly at the group before making her way towards the ladies' restroom, shoulders tense and head bowed. Stella glared at Flack, and he knew that if looks could kill, she'd have put him six feet under. She recognised that body language. It meant that Kate felt embarrassed and uncomfortable. It also meant that she thought that the group was making fun of her and Stella really felt bad for it turning out this way. She wanted to go and see if Kate was okay, but she was stopped by something unexpected.

"I might just do that." Mac suddenly said, startling the group.

Every person's eyes moved to where he sat, each of them staring at him with disbelief. Did Mac Taylor seriously just openly suggest asking a girl out? He would excuse it as being a helpful friend to a newcomer, but the others could see that he clearly liked Kate. So, offering to take her around New York screamed one thing to the group. Date.

"Huh?" Flack asked, watching his boss take a sip of his beer.

"I might take her on a grand tour of New York on one of my days off." Mac replied, "You were right. I do love this city. Thanks, guys."

Everyone watched him stand and leave the table, and their eyes followed him as he met Kate near the bar. What the hell? Where did that come from? How did he just stride up to the woman to ask her out in front of his work colleagues? The group were curious as to what was being said between the two, but judging by the smile on Kate's face, they were having a nice conversation. Kate blushed as Mac ordered another round of drinks, and the pair remained quiet for a few moments before the detective got up the courage to speak again.

"I could give you that tour if you wanted." He said to her, "It wouldn't be a problem, and I'd like to show you around."

_'Why the hell am I suddenly so brave?' _He thought as he looked into Kate's stunning blue eyes.

"Well...If you're offering..." She smiled at him and he felt all the air leave the room.

She was so beautiful. The colour of her hair, her porcelain skin, the shade of her eyes, her voice, and her gentle mannerisms were all so beautiful. Now, Mac felt like a teenager all over again. But as soon he realised that, Claire crossed his mind and he felt that same guilt that he felt every time another woman he liked came into his life.

"I'd love it if you would..." She said quietly, "If that's okay..."

Back at the table, Stella's eyes widened as she saw Mac and Kate exchange numbers and she couldn't help but grin at the two of them. She wondered what would come of this. With her two close friends suddenly connecting in such a way, Stella couldn't help but feel panic. What if they ended up dating? What if it all fell apart? How would she be able to continue close friendships with both of them if they couldn't bear to be in the same room?

"You okay, Stella?"

Stella snapped out of her thoughts as Kate handed her a drink, and as Mac went back to the group, who were all being incredibly boisterous, Kate took the chance to speak to Stella privately about her work partner.

"Mac's taking me around New York on Thursday." She said quietly, "He seems nice."

"He is nice." Stella answered, "He's a complex guy, but he's certainly a guy worth making time for."

"Thanks for all this." Kate said after taking a sip of her beer, "It's so great to have people I can talk to."

With a gentle smile, Stella reached an arm around her friend and pulled her into a one armed hug, patting her on the back affectionately.

"Anything for you."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. A Date?

**Summary: **When a close friend of Stella's moves to the city to start her new job as a kindergarten teacher, she tries to welcome her into her group of friends from the lab. By complete accident, she manages to set off a spark between her friend and her partner, Mac. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _CSI:NY_or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Many thanks to _Equal-Opportunity-Reader_ who has taken the time to read this fic in advance, and still reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has started to read this and who has followed. I'd really love to hear what you think so far.

Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**An Accidental Spark**

**Chapter Two: A Date?**

As Lindsay and Stella made their way up to the lab with coffees in hand, they chatted excitedly about the previous night.

The whole group had exchanged numbers with Kate, but it was clear to all of them that Mac offered his to her with the hopes of more than just friendship. The two just clicked. None of them had ever seen him be so outgoing with someone, and Kate, who Stella knew was shy at first and had surprisingly little confidence and self esteem, was clearly very comfortable with Mac.

"It's totally a date, right?" Lindsay said to Stella excitedly, "I mean, they can't call a whole day out together in the city anything but a date. Besides, Mac gave her his number and offered to take her out for the day."

"You know, maybe we should keep this kind of talk to a minimum." Stella said gently, "I don't want to scare Mac off and ruin Thursday for him and Kate."

Lindsay nodded and headed towards her desk, while Stella went to go and see Mac, who she realised was sat staring into space, and for once in his life he didn't seem focused...At all. Mac was busy thinking about Kate. About her eyes, particularly. She had amazingly captivating eyes. Piercing almost. He was thinking about Thursday, worrying about how to act around her, and how to even start a conversation with her. They couldn't talk about music the entire time. Maybe he could ask her more about her training as a teacher. Maybe they could find more things to talk about. Maybe, just maybe this day out wouldn't go as wrong as Mac thought it would.

"Mac?"

The sound of Stella's voice cut through his thoughts and Mac glanced up at his colleague, trying to stop the blush that was rushing up his face at the knowing smile she gave him. She knew him too well.

* * *

"_I wanna wash that man right outta my hair,  
__And send him on his way..."_

Kate stopped singing as her phone rang, continuing to hum as she went to answer it. She'd been trying to organise her apartment, and plan her activities for the kindergarten as well as make a list for her grocery shopping. Since moving out to New York, it seemed there was no time to do anything, and that made her feel tired. As she picked up her phone, she looked at the caller ID and grinned widely as she read the name. It was Mac. She left it to ring once more before answering it. She didn't want to seem too eager.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Kate. It's Mac."_

Kate couldn't contain her giggle. His voice sounded so nice on the phone. She imagined him sat there in his office, files all over the desk in front of him. She was pleased he'd called her. She didn't think she'd so much as get a text, never mind a phone call, but she'd really hoped to hear from him because she was really looking forward to Thursday.

"Oh, my caller ID didn't deceive me after all."

He let out a small chuckle and the sound made Kate's legs go weak, which caused her to have to sit herself on the couch. She let out an almost silent sigh, and she smiled goofily as she listened to his voice. He'd been so great to talk to that any chance she had to talk with him, she'd take.

"_Am I okay to call for you at nine on Thursday?" _He asked, _"I think we should start early so we can go everywhere you want to."_

"Oh, of course." Kate replied, "Don't forget, if there's anywhere you want to go, I won't mind."

"_Alright..." _Mac said quietly, _"I'm sorry, Kate, I have to go. If anything changes, I'll let you know."_

"I'll do the same." Kate answered him, "Thanks for calling. I'll see you Thursday."

"_I'll look forward to it. Am I okay to get the address from Stella?"_

Kate beamed at his words, and nodded, forgetting that Mac was on the phone in his office, not in front of her. She was concerned due to how she was feeling because of Mac. She felt so safe with him and so comfortable, and she didn't trust so easily. She couldn't trust anybody really. Only Stella and, of course, she trusted her own family.

"Of course you are. And I'll look forward to it too." She whispered, "Bye, Mac."

Hanging up the phone, she giggled softly to herself shaking her head and returning to her kitchen to continue her shopping list. When she'd first met the group, Mac had remained quiet compared to the others, but when the boys got into their own conversation, she'd asked him about his music. They'd settled into a comfortable conversation, and Mac had found out that Kate was very versatile with her choice of music, and that her ability to play several musical instruments had come purely from her teaching herself. She couldn't read music, but she could play, and Mac had told her he'd like to hear her play. She found herself letting out a dreamy sigh at the memory as she taped the list to the fridge, deciding to make a quick lunch before continuing her month's planning for the kindergarten.

* * *

On the Thursday morning, Kate had taken a shower, and put on a thin pink hooded jacket with a white vest top and her favourite jeans.

She figured that she should be comfortable for a day out going around New York. She put her hair up into a messy bun, and put a water bottle in her cross-shoulder bag, setting it on the couch as she returned to her coffee. It was eight-forty-five. Mac would be at her door soon, and why she felt so nervous she didn't know. There was no way this was a date...Stella had tried to tell her that it was clearly a date and she wasn't paying attention. She couldn't think of it as a date. If she did that, she could get her hopes up and jinx the whole day and she didn't want to do that at all.

A knock at the apartment door startled her from her thoughts and she moved to the peep hole, seeing that Mac was standing outside, looking smart in a dark grey shirt with his leather jacket. She opened the door and smiled at him shyly, realising he looked a damn sight smarter than she did. He saw how she looked and he had to stop his jaw from slackening. He reckoned there and then that she could wear a trash bag and still look gorgeous.

"Hi, Mac...Come on in." She said with a smile, welcoming into the apartment, "I'll just grab my keys."

"Sorry I didn't buzz." He said quietly, "Someone was passing out the door and let me in."

Kate smiled at him softly and nodded, turning off the light in the living area and joining Mac at the door. Mac, secretly, had been looking forward to this all week. He loved the city and was grateful he could share that interest in it with someone else.

"You look smart." She said with a giggle, watching him duck his head with a shy smile on his face.

"Thanks. So do you." He told her, earning a slightly surprised expression from her, "You ready for your grand tour?"

Kate nodded eagerly and the pair headed out of the door to begin their day together. They decided to take the subway to and from places, because Kate wanted to get used to the routes and the way the system worked. They visited the Museum of Natural History first, and all the way round, the two of them got to know one another more and more. They went all over. Mac even bought Kate a t-shirt from the Statue of Liberty with 'I love NYC' on it.

For the first time in a long time, Mac felt free and like he could be himself. He didn't have to put on a façade with Kate. He felt like he could be natural and he could have a joke and a laugh with her. He realised that Kate was quite shy and unassuming.

Funnily enough, their age difference never crossed his mind. He enjoyed her company. He found her incredibly attractive. He thought she was sweet and funny. The fact that she was almost twenty years younger than him never entered his head. He learned that Kate grew up in Washington DC with her mother and father. When he'd asked her about any siblings she'd gone quiet, so he knew to change the subject. She had only two grandparents left and they were her mother's parents, John and Elise. He learned a few things about her childhood but she wasn't very open with him about it, which he respected.

Kate was having a great time with Mac. He was fun to talk to. Stella always said he was a private person who was devoted to his work and who needed to come out of his shell and have fun once in a while. In Kate's opinion, Mac wasn't any of those things. They were having a good time, and Mac wasn't really that closed off. He was laughing and joking with her. Maybe he was a little quiet at times but that was okay. She was shy too. She'd found out about his father and his mother. She knew he'd lived in Chicago, and the thought of him in a Marine uniform just sent her head spinning. She found it hard not to imagine him like that for the rest of the day. Her comment about betting he looked handsome in his uniform earned her a deep blush, which had caused her to giggle.

The last place the pair ended up at was the 9/11 memorial. Mac had asked to go there, and Kate had happily agreed to go. As they sat on a bench together, they were in comfortable silence, until Mac took a deep breath, and began to open up a little to Kate.

"My wife Claire died on 9/11." He said quietly, causing Kate's head to snap up, "They never found her."

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, "Must be tough."

She watched as Mac nodded, taking a drink of her water before she looked back out towards the memorial. Mac clearly didn't talk about Claire much. He obviously loved her very much. Kate could tell by the sadness she could see in his eyes.

"What was she like?"

It was Mac's turn to look up sharply at Kate. He wasn't asked that question very often, especially by other women. A lot of them changed the subject, whether out of lack of interest, or to avoid reaping up bad feelings. But he took another deep breath and found the courage to open up just a little more.

"She was beautiful. She wouldn't stand for any of the crap I gave her. She was kind, loving and I totally didn't deserve her." He said quietly, "When I lost her, I guess work became a comfort blanket...I dunno."

"She sounds wonderful. You know, doing what you do, you'd make her so proud." Kate said gently, reaching over and resting her hand on his back, "You protect this city every day. And Claire would be so proud that you devote your time to it, I'm sure."

"Thanks."

Kate smiled at the detective and removed her hand, the two of them settling back and looking out at the memorial again. Mac felt like he'd had a weight lifted from his shoulders. He realised that he was glad to have been able to talk openly about Claire with someone and not have them make any judgements about him or her.

"Kate...I'd like to ask you a question." Mac said, breaking the silence once again.

Kate grinned at him and shifted in her seat, turning towards him so he could have her full attention. Mac looked into those eyes and he couldn't fight the small smile that broke onto his face. Kate looked a little confused as she watched him hesitate. It made her curious as to what was going through his head.

"Would it be possible for me to take you out to dinner?" He asked her, watching a blush creep up onto her face.

"I'd like that very much." She answered, "I really would. Thanks for today. I had a great time."

"Me too." Mac replied, in such a way that Kate believed him to be surprised that he had enjoyed himself, "Let me take you home."

* * *

"_He asked you out to dinner?"_

Kate was making her supper and had Stella on speaker phone, and as she made a mug of hot chocolate, she rushed to get her toast as it popped up from the toaster. Stella had been eager to hear the details of the day, both for Kate and Mac. She secretly wanted the couple to get together because she reckoned that they could both do each other some good.

"Yes. On Saturday." Kate replied, "I have nothing to wear."

"_I'll take you out to buy something. It's great that you guys are getting on so well."_

"Thanks for introducing us, Stell." Kate said, hearing a soft chuckle on the other end of the line.

"_I'm glad he's asked you out." _Stella said softly, _"I hope it goes well for you guys."_

"Thanks." Kate laughed, "I'd better go, I still have some plans to do."

"_Have fun!" _Stella giggled, _"I have to go and try to get Mac to get some of this paperwork done. For some reason he seems really distracted."_

Kate could hear the amusement in her voice and she said her goodbyes, hanging up the phone and taking her toast and hot chocolate to the living room. She switched on the TV and settled down to watch _Halloween _while thoughts of Mac and Saturday night clouded her mind.

She just hoped that this could be the start of something amazing.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Duty Calls

**Summary: **When a close friend of Stella's moves to the city to start her new job as a kindergarten teacher, she tries to welcome her into her group of friends from the lab. By complete accident, she manages to set off a spark between her friend and her partner, Mac. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _CSI:NY _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **I would really like to know what you all think of this so far. I really hope you're enjoying it. Thanks for reading and following so far! Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**An Accidental Spark**

**Chapter Three: Duty Calls**

Kate and Mac were the talk of the lab, unbeknownst to Mac of course.

If he knew they were being talked about he'd feel extremely uncomfortable, and Stella knew that those feelings of discomfort could cause him to cancel on Kate. Being the one member of the team closest to both Mac and Kate, Stella was given the responsibility of finding out the ins and outs of the developments of their relationship by the others. After her chat with Kate, Stella had to ask Mac how it went, and she had to know if he'd reveal he was taking Kate out to dinner.

She chose her moment at a crime scene. The body of a young woman had been found near Central Park with several stab wounds, so the CSI team went on the hunt for any evidence of a weapon as well as collecting evidence from the scene. This led to the two having some space away from the others, so Stella took her chance. When the conversation died down, Stella seized the opportunity.

"So...How was Thursday?"

Mac looked up at his colleague, trying to decipher the tiny quirk of her mouth as she asked him that question. If he was honest with her, which he wouldn't be totally, Thursday had been amazing. Thursday had made him feel alive and free again. Thursday was wonderful.

"It was...nice..."

That was all Mac could manage. Stella knew not to push him about it, so she took that answer to mean he enjoyed it, and she took a deep breath, trying to find the best way to ask him if he was taking Kate out.

"Good." She began, "You gonna see her again?"

Mac gave her the smallest smile and nodded, moving back towards his team like they were a comfort blanket. Little did he know that they were trying to get every little bit of information possible about his new friendship-stroke-relationship with Stella's friend. If he'd have known he wouldn't be saying as much as he was.

"Yes...I've invited her out to dinner on Saturday." He began, "And before you say a word, she said yes."

Stella grinned at him and patted his shoulder, watching his cheeks flush a deep red colour. As Danny called them over to some bushes near the victim's body, Mac could barely clear his mind of thoughts of Kate. He didn't know whether that was a good thing or not, but strangely, for once, he didn't feel guilty about what he felt.

He let out a half smile and bowed his head so no-one would see. He knew then and there that he was in trouble.

* * *

"What colour scheme are you planning on?" Stella asked Kate as the pair set off on their mission to get Kate kitted out with something new for her date with Mac.

Kate almost choked on the coffee she was drinking as she gazed at her friend with wide-eyes. She laughed nervously and cleared her throat as she went to speak again, finding herself coughing a little more before she could say anything.

"C-colour scheme?" She stammered, "I didn't realise I needed to plan a colour scheme..."

"Well, you need to match don't you?" Stella replied, "Have you decided on any particular colour you want to wear? You always look good in blues, pinks and purples."

"Isn't this a little excessive for a meal between two friends?" Kate asked as panic began to settle itself in her gut.

"Kate...How can you not see it?" Stella breathed with a frown, "This is your first real date with Mac."

"You really think it's a date?" Kate murmured nervously, earning a nod from her friend and a kind smile, "Maybe blue..."

"A smart-casual dress or dress pants and a nice shirt should do it." Stella chuckled, "Don't worry."

Heading into the first store, the girls headed first for the dresses, finding nothing really that was suitable. It was all too formal or more suited to going to a nightclub rather than going out to dinner. Kate felt some of her hope beginning to drain away. Stella dragged her over to the tops and pants, and Kate found a nice baby blue short-sleeved top that would look nice with a pair of grey dress pants. Biting her lip, she looked up at Stella and smiled sheepishly.

"Let's stick to dresses..."

Around an hour later, Kate stepped out of a dressing room in a dusky blue short sleeved dress with a floaty, knee-length skirt and a darker blue waistband. Stella looked stunned, and with a flush of embarrassment, Kate moved to go back into the cubicle to change and put the dress back.

"Kate, that dress is perfect..." Stella breathed, "That's the one."

"Really?" Kate asked with a soft smile, looking down at herself.

"You look beautiful." Stella reassured her, "You need to get this. He'll adore you in it."

"Good." Kate whispered, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"The most important thing is how you feel in it, though." Stella said knowingly, "You feel good wearing it?"

Kate nodded and smiled softly as she looked at reflection. She felt wonderful in it. She felt beautiful. She thought she looked good, for once. Kate's self esteem was so low that sometimes she couldn't bear to look in the mirror at herself because she felt sick. And to everyone else that was so silly, but to Kate it was deadly serious. She hated herself.

"This is the one." She beamed, "I have white shoes and a white clutch bag I can put with it."

Stella grinned as Kate closed the curtain to change back into her other clothes, and she thought of the expression on Mac's face when Kate would show up in that dress. She imagined him having hearts for eyes like cartoon characters do when they fall in love and couldn't fight the giggle that escaped her lips.

She and Kate were due to go for lunch together following this shopping escapade, and Stella wanted to talk with Kate about Mac and their job, just because she wanted her friend to know what she was getting into. The thing about working for the crime lab was that you could get called in at any time for anything. Kate deserved a really good relationship, and Stella had no doubts that Mac could give her that, but she just worried about the fact that Kate had an abandonment fear, and that she wouldn't have the stability she needed.

* * *

"I think I must be living solely on pizza..." Kate muttered as she took a bite of her slice of margherita pizza.

"Listen, Kate..." Stella began, "I'm thrilled that you and Mac are getting along so well...I just want you to know that Mac is in a job that requires him to go at the drop of a hat...He could have to leave you at any time if he gets the call."

"I know." Kate mumbled, "It'll take some getting used to if things should get to that stage...I understand that he has to work whenever, though."

Stella nodded, watching the sadness cross Kate's face as she bowed her head. So, the older woman reached and touched Kate's hand gently, squeezing it reassuringly. She could tell that Kate was doubting herself. She was over thinking things, and Stella felt guilty for planting worries in her head.

"Mac will make time for you." She assured her, "He'll do his best. You're worth making the time for, no matter what you might think of yourself. Okay?"

Kate nodded and returned to eating her lunch, leaving Stella feeling relieved that at least Kate was trying to take in what she was saying. Mac had no idea that Kate's self worth and self esteem were so low. Stella wasn't about to tell him, either. It wasn't really her place.

While trying to control her fears about Saturday night, Kate did her best to push negative thoughts away and find the positives. If she wanted this to work out and to progress into something more than just dinner, she needed to be positive.

* * *

As Kate opened her door to Mac, she said her hello to him quickly before grabbing her clutch bag from the coffee table, turning back to see him looking rather shocked.

"You look..." He began, eyes tracing her whole body, "You look beautiful..."

Kate smiled shyly and mumbled quiet words of thanks as the pair stepped out into the hallway. Mac looked handsome in his green dress shirt and black suit jacket. He looked handsome in anything he wore, so Kate decided to return the compliment he'd given her.

"You look handsome." She smiled, "As usual."

Mac actually felt his cheeks burn up as she said that to him, and as she locked her door he tried to will it away before she noticed. When she looked back at him he felt slightly awkward, but decided to extend his arm to her which she linked with her own, her hand patting his softly. She switched hands so her clutch bag was in the hand she'd patted Mac's with, and the pair set off walking.

"So...Where are you taking me?" Kate asked, shivering slightly as the colder night air hit her body.

"It's a surprise." Mac told her, moving to take his jacket off, "Here..."

"Oh...No, it's okay." Kate smiled, "I'll get used to it. Thank you, though."

"Are you sure?" The detective asked her, noticing the goosebumps on her arms.

"Is the restaurant far?" She asked him, earning a shake of the head.

"No."

"I'll be fine then." She said quietly, "How was work?"

Mac let out a soft huff at the question. Work had been tough, but nothing they couldn't handle. They were still running through some of the findings from the crime scene, but they had a pretty good idea who'd killed the girl.

"It was productive." He said with a smirk, causing the young woman to giggle, "How was your day?"

"Oh...Productive too." She told him, "Planned my classes up until Christmas with room for adjustments."

"That's great. Better to do it in advance." Mac said with a smile, "Will you keep planning until the summer so it's out of the way...? Or will you have to wait?"

"I could, but the staff have meetings every week to discuss new discipline strategies and new curriculum topics...So, if I plan it all I'll probably have to change it by the end. It's not worth the trouble."

Mac nodded and linked arms with her again, smiling a little as she leaned on him slightly as they walked. Kate wanted to ask if Mac if he was on call but she didn't want to seem rude or cloud the evening with an atmosphere. She hoped he wouldn't have to leave her but she had a feeling in her stomach that he'd get called in.

After arriving at the restaurant, the two got set at a table and were happily chatting away, talking about their college years and Mac's years in the Marines. They even managed to get through their starter without a hitch, apart from Kate almost choking on her wine at a funny story Mac told her. But before they could order their main course, Mac's cell phone rang. The detective met eyes with his date and grimaced, letting out a sigh which replaced the curse he wanted to spit out because of the interruption.

"What is it, Flack?" He said as he answered the phone, rolling his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, "Of course...Give me twenty minutes."

He looked up at Kate as he hung up and saw the sadness rippling over her face. He hated it that he had to leave her, but he didn't have much choice. He thought he saw her eyes sparkle, and not because of the candlelight from their table, so he immediately felt anxious. He asked for the bill so he could at least pay for the meal, and he carefully reached out and touched Kate's hand, causing her to startle. The limb was soft, yet cold, and he felt it tense as he touched it which caused his chest to constrict. He knew she was upset.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, "I promise I'll take you out again. I'll make this up to you."

"I understand." Kate said in an almost whisper, taking a drink of wine to stop the tears flowing, "It's your job, Mac. It's okay."

"It isn't okay." Mac told her, "I'll make it up to you."

He paid the bill and as the pair left the restaurant, Kate hailed a cab. The lab was only a couple of blocks away so Mac decided to walk it, but he wanted to make sure Kate was safe in the taxi before he went anywhere.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" He asked her, earning a weak smile and a nod in return before he leaned down to gently kiss her cheek, "Let me know you're home safe."

He'd surprised both Kate and himself by kissing her cheek like that. He wasn't one for contact, and hadn't really ever been the hug and kisses type, especially since Claire passed away.

"Thank you, I will." Kate replied, squeezing his hand gently, "Thanks for tonight."

"Sorry it was cut short." Mac told her as she went to get into the back of the cab.

He closed the door for her and watched the taxi drive away before turning on his heel and heading towards the lab. He was so disappointed that their date had been spoiled. He knew Kate had been excited for the date. He also knew that he had to make sure next time someone could cover for him so he wouldn't have to leave her like that again.

Arriving at the lab, Mac checked his phone to see a message from Kate telling him she was home safe. She also told him she was looking forward to his call the next day and she'd said goodnight to him. There was even a kiss on the text. Mac smiled to himself.

Maybe things hadn't ended so badly after all.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. One of Many Firsts

**Summary: **When a close friend of Stella's moves to the city to start her new job as a kindergarten teacher, she tries to welcome her into her group of friends from the lab. By complete accident, she manages to set off a spark between her friend and her partner, Mac. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _CSI:NY _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N:** Again, I really hope that people are enjoying this. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, so please let me know what you think. I'm starting to think about removing this story, but I have a lot of ideas and lots of chapters planned, so I really want to know if you think I should keep this up. Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**An Accidental Spark**

**Chapter Four: One of Many Firsts**

"Is everybody ready to sing our goodbye song?" Kate asked her class, watching all of the five year olds nod in response to her question.

Mac, unbeknownst to Kate, was watching her through the classroom window from outside the school in the yard. He decided to surprise her with a visit before their dinner that evening. He was planning to make it up to her for leaving her last time, and he wanted to make sure she wasn't going to cancel on him too. Part of him worried about that. He watched as Kate counted from one to four, and they all started singing.

"_'Tick tock', 'tick tock', the clock goes 'tick tock',  
The clock goes 'tick tock', it's time to say goodbye...  
Goodbye, teachers, goodbye to our friends,  
Goodbye everyone, it's time to say goodbye."_

Kate grinned at her class and turned off their interactive whiteboard, standing up and gesturing with her hands for them to all stand as well from their seats on the rainbow greeting mat. It was a silly name, Kate thought, but she knew it gave the children a special place for them to greet each other that wasn't used for something else. Mac watched as the children studied her every move, and it made him happy to think that they liked her so much. She'd been pretty nervous about starting her new job, so it made Mac feel somewhat relieved that she was settled in.

"Okay, guys, I want a line that's a straight as an arrow by the door, please." Kate instructed the children, looking towards her class assistant, Janet Rosen, who was smiling at her, "Miss Rosen and I will check to make sure there are no curves in it."

"Yes, Miss Walker." The class chorused, all hurrying to make a line.

"Are we all ready for home?" She asked, "I know I am. Let's go."

The children giggled at her words as she led them outside, distributing each child to his or her parents. When all the children had left the yard, Kate turned to go back inside, hearing a voice that she recognised instantly.

"Miss Walker?"

"Mac!" Kate beamed as she turned around, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm unhappy to see you."

"Thought I'd surprise you." He told her, smiling as she leaned up and kissed his cheek softly, "How are you finding the job?"

"Oh, it's great. Really great." Kate answered, "I'm looking forward to tonight, though."

"Me too." Mac replied with a soft smile, "You still free then?"

"Of course." Kate told him as she brushed a hand down his arm, "Thanks for coming to see me."

"I was on my way back from interviewing someone, so..." He said with a slight shrug, "I figured I'd stop by and see you. Nice singing, by the way."

Kate flushed red with embarrassment and playfully pushed him, giggling as he pulled her a little closer and kissed her cheek gently. He hadn't realised that he'd sent shivers up her spine when he did that.

"See you tonight. I'll be at your place at seven, okay?" He said softly, earning a sweet grin from Kate, "Is Italian good for you? There's a nice place not far from your apartment."

"Italian is perfect." Kate answered, "I'd invite you inside but it'd require signing you in and out...Yes, cops also need signing in and out. It's safeguarding policy."

"Hey, it's there for a reason." Mac told her, "The classroom looks great."

"Thank you." Kate beamed and nodded at him softly, "Well, I'm gonna get myself home and get ready for tonight."

"I've still got another hour or so, but I've made sure that I'm not on call for tonight." He said, trying his best to reassure her, "I'll be there at seven."

"I'll look forward to it." She said quietly, watching him turn to walk away, "Bye, Mac."

* * *

The knocking at her apartment door caused Kate to almost trip over on her way out of the room. She was so happy that Mac was there that she was as excited as a teenager going on her first date.

"I'm coming!" She called, tripping over the sofa and crashing on the floor, "Ow! I'm coming! Just one second!"

"Kate, are you alright?" It was Mac calling through the door, "I'm coming in, okay?"

"Mac, I just tripped in my rush to get to the door, I'm fine!" Kate reassured him, "Don't come in! I look a mess!"

"Kate, that doesn't matter..."

"Look, I'll be there in a second. Don't worry!" Kate called, straightening herself out and checking her hair and make-up in the mirror.

She let out a sigh and opened the door, finding a concerned Mac on the other side. She smiled at him and grabbed her purse, chuckling when he gazed at her with a slightly goofy expression.

"Hi...You look beautiful..." He told her, "To say you just had a fall, you look gorgeous. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kate giggled, "Fell over in my excitement to answer the door."

Reaching behind the door to the small kitchen counter, Kate grabbed her purse and her keys before heading into the hallway, looking Mac over and grinning at him sweetly. She laced her arm through his and settled against his side, letting out a gentle sigh.

"You're looking handsome again." She told him, realising he was staring at her, "What?"

"Nothing." He smirked as they began the walk to the restaurant they'd chosen for their date.

* * *

"Are you looking forward to Friday?" Kate asked, "I know Stella asked you to Cozy's to watch me play."

"I can't wait." Mac told her, "I bet you'll be great."

Kate flushed when he gave her a little wink before he decided to finish the rest of his wine. The pair were just waiting for the bill and were passing the time with small talk. Mac couldn't believe how beautiful something as simple as candlelight made Kate look. Those eyes were just stunning. They were like pools of blue fire and the detective was easily distracted by them.

"This is going to sound totally cliché..." Kate began as she leaned back a little in her chair, "But, do you want to come to mine for a coffee...? And I do mean a coffee."

"I'd like that very much." Mac replied, watching her fumbling around in her purse as she saw the bill coming, "Hey..."

He reached across the table and took her wrist in his hand, shaking his head at her. She looked confused but when he pulled his own wallet out and pulled the bill away from her view, she realised he was determined to pay for their meal.

"Mac..."

"No, Kate. I let you down last time. So, the least I can do is pay for the meal, okay?" He said quietly, watching her nod in response as he stood from his chair.

Placing the money on the small saucer that the bill came on, he moved around to the back of her seat as she stood and helped her into her coat, which earned him a sweet kiss on the cheek from her.

"Thanks." She said as he slid on his own jacket, "And they say chivalry is dead."

"I like to look after a lady if I take her out." Mac said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm a lady, huh?" Kate teased, her breath hitching as Mac cautiously slid their hands together.

"Yeah. A gorgeous one too." He told her, drawing her hand to his lips and kissing it gently, "Do you want to walk back to the apartment or take a cab?"

Kate smiled at him and pulled him with her, tightening her grip on his hand. Mac laughed lightly as they set off walking towards her apartment, hand in hand the whole time. He felt happy about them walking hand in hand. They were laughing and joking on the way back and Mac felt like they'd known one another for years. He had no idea that Kate felt the exact same way, but he was drawn out of his thoughts as she kissed his cheek while they waited to cross the street. He grinned to himself, knowing full well that could get used to this.

* * *

"So, my dad stopped teaching me how to play piano and I taught myself." Kate said as she rested her head on her hand, elbow supporting her against the back of the couch, "My Dad's classically trained and he thinks I play better than him. I'm musically illiterate. I can't read sheet music, but I know chords by heart and learn by ear."

"That's impressive." Mac told her, realising the time and letting out a sigh, "Thanks for the coffee, Kate. I'm sorry but I need to get going."

"Oh, I didn't realise it was so late!" Kate chuckled, "I'm up at seven for work. I'll walk you to the door."

The pair moved from the couch over to the door, and Kate leaned against the door frame as Mac stepped outside, her arms folded across her chest and she looked up at him sleepily. Mac smiled at her and kissed her forehead gently, causing a dreamy smile to cross her lips.

"Thank you for tonight." She told him, "I'd like to do this again...if that's okay."

"I would too." Mac whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers in a soft, gentle kiss.

His sudden bravery shocked him. He wasn't one to just kiss a woman without her permission, but it felt right to do it, so he went with his instinct. He would've pulled away after a second or two but when he felt Kate's dainty hands slide into his hair, he shivered slightly at the contact, letting out a quaking sigh and pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. He had no idea how long they were stood in her doorway kissing, but when they broke apart, both were almost breathless.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" Kate asked him, nudging his nose with hers lightly, "At twelve-ish maybe?"

"I'll try and make sure I'm free." Mac replied, capturing her lips in his own again, "You get some sleep, okay?"

"Let me know when you get home." The young woman whispered before their lips met again, "Please?"

Mac smiled at her and took her hand in both his own, kissing it softly as he began to walk away. Kate watched him sadly, wanting to feel him holding her again. She felt the need for him, to be in his arms, to feel his lips on hers and run her fingers into his hair again. She needed him.

"I'll text you as soon as I get into the apartment." He told her, "I promise."

"Goodnight." She called softly, smiling as he came back down the corridor and kissed her lips once more.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Walking down the aisle full of Halloween decorations and party essentials, Kate and Stella were careful to choose the right things for the party they'd organised. They'd decided to buy everything in advance before it all ran out and they couldn't create a great atmosphere for their party.

"Everyone's confirmed?" Kate asked in shock as she picked up some paper plates and cups, putting them into her shopping basket, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, we've been quite lucky. Flack, Sheldon and Lindsay are down to be on call though..." Stella explained, "Mac's free...How was dinner on Monday?"

"It was nice, thank you." Kate answered, picking up a punch bowl with a spider web pattern on the bottom, "Oh, I like this. You like?"

"Oh, yeah...I'm gonna take one for myself." Stella replied, picking one in a different colour from the shelf, "So...Mac seems cheerful. Did something happen?"

"If it did, I wouldn't say. What happens between me and Mac stays between me and Mac." Kate told her, trying to hide her smile at the thought of his lips on hers.

"Good answer, kiddo." Stella laughed, "I promise he won't find out if you tell me."

Kate shook her head and went back to choosing more decorations for the party. Stella moved a little closer to her and leaned towards her ear, whispering so that her words wouldn't be broadcast to everyone else in the store.

"He kissed you, didn't he..." She stated, "I know that smile, Kate Walker. I'm happy that you guys had your first kiss. It's a step forward, and it's good. I promise, I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks." Kate answered, smiling at Stella as she rubbed her arm reassuringly before picking up a clear skull with a little light bulb in the base and holding it up to her friend, "What do you think about this?"

* * *

"I hope she's good." Danny said as he brought the round of drinks for the group to the table, "I'd hate for her to be up there and embarrass herself because people lied to her to save her feelings being hurt."

"Oh, she's good." Stella told him, taking her drink and sipping it delicately, "She's been singing and playing since she was young. You're in for a treat."

Mac went to say something but was cut off when the soft humming of a gentle voice, and the notes of a piano drifted through the bar, causing it to fall into silence. The CSI team looked up to see Kate sat at the piano, completely in her own world.

"_If I didn't care more than words can say;  
If I didn't care, would I feel this way?  
If this isn't love, then why do I thrill?  
And what makes my head go round and round  
While my heart stands still...?"_

The group all sat listening in stunned silence. Stella looked across at Mac who was looking at Kate with such wonder she could compare his expression to that of a mesmerised child. She smiled to herself as Flack asked which song it was, and as Mac answered straight away.

"It's _If I Didn't Care_ by _The Ink Spots_." The detective said, not once shifting his gaze from Kate, "It's an old song."

Everyone chuckled quietly returned their attention to Kate, while Stella kept an eye on Mac who's attention probably couldn't be torn away from the girl at the piano. Stella wanted her friends to be happy, and music was something they both enjoyed, so this was at least one step in the right direction.

"_If I didn't care, would it be the same?  
Would my every prayer begin and end with just your name?  
And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?  
Would all this be true if I didn't care for you...?"_

On the final line of the second verse, Kate looked up from the piano and straight away she met eyes with Mac. As she proceeded into the instrumental, she hummed a slightly improvised tune and played the piano the best she could, while trying to hide the shiver that coursed down her spine when Mac winked at her reassuringly. Her voice was beautiful. Her piano playing was beautiful, and to say she couldn't read music, she was doing a pretty good job at playing this song.

"_If I didn't care, would it be the same?  
Would my every prayer begin and end with just your name?  
And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare...?  
Would all this be true if I didn't care for you?"  
_

The high notes at the end of the last two lines caused the hairs on the back of everyone's necks to stand on edge. Mac had goosebumps from how beautiful she'd made those notes sound. And as she ended the song with a single note, the bar erupted into applause, and Kate saw the group of CSIs giving her a standing ovation. She smiled and gave a little bow before making her way off stage.

She knew that if this was what life in New York was like, it was something she could definitely see herself settling into.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Halloween

**Summary: **When a close friend of Stella's moves to the city to start her new job as a kindergarten teacher, she tries to welcome her into her group of friends from the lab. By complete accident, she manages to set off a spark between her friend and her partner, Mac. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _CSI:NY _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **I'm pleased that more people are starting to read this story. I'm trying to get a new chapter completed before I publish one I've already written so I'm always a step ahead. I don't want to fall behind on this one. Again I hope you're enjoying it. Thanks for all the support so far! Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**An Accidental Spark**

**Chapter Five: Halloween**

"I want everyone to have a spooky, but safe Halloween." Kate told her class, "Be good tonight. You guys are lucky it's fallen on a Friday. If you lose any sleep from nightmares you have two days to recover."

The children began to laugh to themselves as Kate led them outside, waving at Stella who was just entering the school yard. The younger woman made sure each of her children went safely with their parents before heading over to her friend who hugged her tight. Seeing as they had a party to set up, Stella had decided to meet Kate at the school, and she happily waited as the teacher grabbed her things from the classroom and the pair headed back to her place to set up the party. Stella had been quite lucky to get the day off without interruptions, and she knew that it was a miracle for Mac to not be on call. She just hoped that Mac wouldn't get called away for both his and Kate's sake. She knew that they wouldn't interact much with each other because they didn't want so many people knowing about them, so their contact would be limited enough.

"You know that Mac's got a costume?" Stella asked as they entered Kate's apartment, watching the teacher beam at her in response.

"Seriously?" Kate asked, eyes sparkling like a child's on Christmas morning, "What is it?"

"Don't get overly excited." Stella chuckled, "He's coming in the forensics suit. At least he's making an effort."

"Oooh..." Kate replied with wide eyes, "I bet he'll look great. Yeah, I'm glad that he's making an effort. I did say that costumes weren't compulsory, though. I'm happy he's getting involved."

The pair stood in comfortable silence for a few moments before Stella decided to ask her the question she knew she'd get a scolding for. She wanted to make sure that Mac and Kate got the privacy and the time together that they needed.

"Am I gonna find the living doll and the CSI making out?" She asked, and Kate laughed, to her surprise.

"No, however I imagine there'll be some making out." The younger woman answered, "Parties are all the same for making out."

Stella laughed as Kate began to get the snacks ready, and made herself useful by laying the buffet table.

* * *

As the knocking at the door grew louder, Kate hurried over to it to answer it, only to find the CSI team on the other side all dressed up. Some of her colleagues were already there, and it was quiet, so she was happy to see Stella's friends. Maybe they'd liven the place up.

"Hi, guys!" She cried, hugging each of them as they entered the apartment.

Danny and Lindsay came as Jack and Sally from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, which was incredibly cute. Adam wandered in as Captain America, Sheldon as a zombie, Flack as Count Dracula, and there at the back was Mac in his forensics suit. Kate fought the urge to kiss him when she saw him, and it was painful that they couldn't have any form of non-platonic contact, so they settled for a rather long hug.

"Hey, you're wearing a costume!" She breathed, pretending to be surprised, "You look awesome."

"So do you..." Mac replied, "A living doll, huh? Kinda cute with the teddy bear too."

"Cute, huh?" Kate smiled, "Thank you."

She beckoned Mac further into the apartment, and excused herself to go and socialise. That was the unfortunate part of hosting. She wanted desperately to stay with Mac, but they were keeping their growing relationship private, although both of them knew that Stella would be somewhat aware of what was happening. It was unfortunate that the party would take her away from Mac, but she knew he wasn't alone. He had his friends from work and he had Stella to keep him occupied.

As Kate talked with her colleagues from the school, the CSI team tried to get Mac to spill on what was happening with him and Kate. Stella had to try and find a way to shut them up before they went too far, but she was saved when Mac excused himself to the bathroom and she got the chance to tell them straight.

"Guys, stop pressuring him to tell you stuff." She said, "They're both very private people and if anything is going on between them, that's none of our business."

She stopped her scolding as Kate approached them, tucking the teddy under her arm. As Flack handed her a cup of punch, Kate looked around for Mac, and her heart sank at the thought of him being possibly called away.

"Where's Mac?" She asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"The bathroom." Stella replied,

"Oh..." Kate answered, grinning as she saw him returning, "So, are you guys all having fun?"

"Well, we're currently trying to get Mac to join in the apple bobbing, but he's refusing." Flack said as Kate gave their boss a stern look, grabbing another cup of punch, "Maybe you can get him involved in something else."

"Hmm..." Kate hummed, as Mac rejoined them, leaning against the counter opposite where Kate was stood, "Well, if he doesn't wanna do it, you can't make him. Don't let them pressure you, Mac."

Everyone looked slightly offended, but Kate and Mac shared a soft smile before she had to go and answer the door. She'd prepared three bowls piled up with candy so she could give it out to any children who came by trick or treating. She opened the door to see a little ghost, a little witch, a baby pumpkin and a little skeleton.

"Trick or treat!" Came the chorus of little voices, accompanied by the babbling of the baby pumpkin.

"Wow, aren't you all super spooky, huh?" She beamed, meeting eyes with the woman who was caring for the children, "Who wants some scarily delicious candy?"

The children all beamed with delight and Kate put some candy in their little buckets, while rummaging through to see if she could find anything for the baby pumpkin.

"Can our little pumpkin have gummy candy?" She asked the woman who nodded in response.

"Kids, what do we all say?" The brunette asked, taking the pack of gummy sweets from Kate.

"Thank you!" The children beamed, looking in their buckets to see what kind of candy they'd been given.

"You're very welcome. Have a good night!" She said to them, closing the door and chuckling to herself at how cute the kids had looked.

She made her way through the groups of people, grabbing her cup from the kitchen counter to return to the group. She saw Mac approaching her and she gave him a smile, a little startled when he winked at her in passing.

"Your room, two minutes." He whispered, "Don't keep me waiting."

Kate blushed and gazed at Stella who called everyone's attention to the beginning of the apple bobbing tournament, winking at Kate subtly who carefully slipped away slowly from the group, sliding into her room cautiously, only to be grabbed from behind, spun around and kissed like her life depended on it. Breaking away, she found herself in the arms of Mac who gave her a soft grin and kissed her again, pulling her into his embrace.

"Detective Taylor...We may be discovered." Kate breathed, gasping as Mac's lips met her jaw and neck.

"If we did, I don't think I'd care, Miss Walker..." Mac whispered, gripping her to his body as she ran a hand over his cheek, "That dress is making me go crazy..."

"They'll know soon that we've gone." Kate told him, kissing his lips, "I've missed you..."

"I've missed you too."

Over the three weeks they'd been seeing one another as regularly as possible, they'd established roles as boyfriend and girlfriend, but hadn't gone out that much due to Mac's job, so contact with each other was something they tried to treasure. Both were being cautious because neither one were prepared to be hurt again, but they were also trying to enjoy the time they had together.

"We'd better get back out there..." Mac breathed, "Stella know what we're doing?"

"I think she's guessed...I'll get her to cover for us." Kate whispered, "Give me one minute..."

She opened the bedroom door, shocked to find Stella captivating everyone's attention. The two sneaked out and hid among the people in the room without attracting attention, which was a great relief. She was announcing the second round of the tournament which people seemed to be really interested in.

Kate smiled at Mac across the room, knowing that they'd gotten away with their few minutes of contact.

* * *

Stella and Kate were busy cleaning up after everyone had gone, and found the task to be a lengthy and tedious one. The party had been a success. Everyone had enjoyed themselves and no-one had noticed the brief disappearance of both Kate and Mac.

"Next year, someone else can throw a damn party." Kate muttered, "I'm not clearing all this crap up again."

"I don't blame you, but at least it was fun." Stella laughed, watching the smile cross her friend's face.

"Thanks for covering for us." Kate smiled, "No-one noticed we were gone."

Chuckling lightly, Stella began to clear off the kitchen counters, placing the rubbish into black sacks and wiping the surfaces down. She loved it that Kate and Mac were sneaking off together to make out, but it also made her sad to think that they couldn't reveal themselves as a couple to other people.

"How'd he know where your room was?" The CSI asked with a grin on her face.

"He must've just guessed." Kate answered, "Don't be making any insinuations."

She smirked as Stella bit back a laugh, tying a knot in the black sack she had in her hand before piling it with the others by the door. They were going to head out to the garbage chute with the bags and then Stella would head home, leaving Kate in a very lonely apartment. They finished their cleaning about an hour later, and as Kate trudged tiredly back to her apartment, she didn't notice the figure watching her, hidden around the corner of the hall.

Closing the door to the apartment, Kate let out a sigh and headed into her bedroom, taking off her outfit and changing into her pyjamas. She felt ready to just about collapse into bed, but a knocking at the door caused her to startle.

"Stella, you forget something?" Kate called as she went to the door, opening it only to find Mac standing there on the other side.

"Stella didn't, but I did." He said quietly, drawing Kate into his arms to kiss her.

Mac wasn't one to be romantic or spontaneous, but since he'd met Kate, things had started to change. He'd needed to go back there and to spend some time with her. He had to see her. As she'd opened the door and he'd seen her in those flannel pyjama pants and that white vest, and he'd lost the will to stay put.

"I'm sorry..." He said quietly as the guilt of keeping the obviously very tired woman away from her bed, "I just had to come back...I don't know why."

"Don't be sorry...I'm happy to see you." Kate whispered, her lips brushing against his as she spoke, "I thought you had to work tomorrow."

"I do." He answered her quietly, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"It's nice of you to come back...Do you want a coffee?" She asked, running her hands up his sides gently.

"That'd be good. Thanks." Mac answered, smiling as she closed the apartment door and headed towards the kitchen area.

He sat on the couch and watched her making their drinks, and all his brain could focus on was the fact that her ass looked incredibly hot in those pyjama bottoms... He felt like a horny teenage boy all over again.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. I Like Old Movies

**Summary: **When a close friend of Stella's moves to the city to start her new job as a kindergarten teacher, she tries to welcome her into her group of friends from the lab. By complete accident, she manages to set off a spark between her friend and her partner, Mac. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _CSI:NY _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. I've had some writer's block but I'm back on track. Fingers crossed I'll have more done on this story soon. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading this story so far. I'm so glad more of you are enjoying it. Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**An Accidental Spark**

**Chapter Six: I Like Old Movies**

"_Here's Johnny!"_

Mac laughed as Kate pressed closer to him, her body shaking as they both watched the giant screen in front of them. They'd sat through this movie for what felt like an eternity, and Kate had found herself hiding her face in his shoulder or chest for the majority.

"Why _The Shining_?" Kate asked, "_When Harry Met Sally_ is on after this...We could've come later."

"Why don't we watch it after?" Mac asked, pulling her closer to him and kissing her head, "You wanted to see a drive-in movie."

Kate snuggled into him, burying her face in his chest as the movie continued. Mac chuckled, holding her a little tighter to his side. The current date they were on made him feel somewhat younger, seeing as he hadn't been to a drive-in theatre for many years. Kate had always found the idea of it romantic, and Mac had been more than willing to please her.

"I love _When Harry Met Sally_." Kate murmured, kissing Mac's neck lightly, "It's so romantic..."

"Oh, and _The Shining _isn't?" Mac chuckled, allowing her to kiss him a little more before capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

"Do these seats recline?" Kate asked as they pressed closer together, pouting as Mac shook his head, "What a shame...I've always had a fantasy about drive-ins..."

Mac arched an eyebrow as the young woman broke into laughter, kissing her again as she ran a hand through his hair. As the beeping of a car horn next to them broke them from their kissing, the pair looked over to see a group of boys cheering and clapping at them. Kate grabbed the back of Mac's neck, pulling him down for a kiss only to flip the cheering teens the bird.

"You think they're taking notes?" Mac asked as Kate nipped at his earlobe, causing her to start laughing and bury her face in his shoulder.

"You're so funny." She giggled, kissing him passionately as his hand trailed down her side.

A sudden bang from the speakers of the giant screen caused Kate to startle and press closer to Mac out of instinct, eyes closed, breathing harsh. Mac cuddled her closer, trying to calm her and make her feel safe while also hiding his smirk.

"Take that smile off your face." She muttered, eyes still closed, "I know you find this funny."

"I actually find it adorable." Mac whispered, "How about we get outta here? We can go and get a late meal."

Kate smiled at her boyfriend, settling into the seat and fastening her seatbelt, looking at him with sparkling, mischievous eyes.

"You're on, detective."

* * *

Kate trudged into her apartment, closing the door behind her and letting out a deep sigh. Mac had been called away again. Kate understood that it was his job; she just felt like they never had any time together. All she could manage to do was make herself a coffee as she battled tears of disappointment. She felt silly to get so upset, and she knew he'd make it up to her, but she couldn't stop herself from crying. She felt second to his job, and she understood that he never meant to make her feel that way.

After an hour of some shitty drama that she couldn't keep up with, Kate called it a night and decided to go to bed. At least she had lunch the following day with Lindsay and Stella to look forward to. As she brushed her teeth, she heard the familiar sound of her phone going off. She wondered who'd be texting her at eleven at night, but she smiled as she saw who the message was from. It was from Mac. It said four words that seemed so simple, but that meant the world to her.

_I'm so, so sorry._ _X_

The kiss on the end of the text made her smile even wider. Mac _never_ put kisses at the end of texts. She knew he felt bad about leaving her, so she decided to reply to him as soon as she got into bed. She knew she'd fall asleep mid conversation because she often did that when they would text late at night. She decided to try and reassure him that it was alright without sounding overly girlie.

_It's okay. I understand that it's your job. Maybe we can finish that date another time. Xx_

She smiled as he replied within a few minutes, and their conversation continued into the early hours of the morning before Kate finally lost the battle to stay awake, and fell asleep.

* * *

"So...Have you and Mac decided to go on a date yet?" Lindsay asked as the trio sat down in a booth at the diner near the lab, "You two are dancing around each other some, huh?"

"We're just friends, Linds." Kate said with a smile, "I promise."

"So that's why he's walking round like all his Christmases have come at once..." Lindsay said, "Because you're just friends?"

Kate just tucked into her lunch, trying to ignore the constant questioning from Lindsay and Stella. Stella wasn't as bad as Lindsay because she already sort of figured out what was going on, and also Kate and Mac told her little pieces of information about the relationship.

"Does it bother you that he's like...almost twenty years older than you?" Lindsay asked, causing Stella to watch Kate carefully for her reaction.

"Of course not." Kate answered, "I think Mac's great."

"But what if you guys get together and get married, and have kids...?" Lindsay continued, "By the time that happens he'll be getting close to fifty...he'll be seventy-one by the eldest has their twenty-first."

"And?" Kate asked, eyebrow arched as her face clouded with the beginnings of anger.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it..." Lindsay said, "I'm sorry..."

Kate's face softened and she shook her head, reaching over and patting Lindsay's arm reassuringly. She didn't want to fall out with the other woman. Lindsay was a really sweet girl and Kate enjoyed spending time with her.

"No, it's alright." Kate told her, "I'm not mad...I just think that age shouldn't matter..."

"Oh, so do I." Lindsay assured her "I just wanted to make sure you'd thought it through..."

Kate grinned and playfully nudged her arm, causing Lindsay to giggle softly at her. The three of them ate their lunch and only talked about things that didn't concern Mac and Kate. Little did Kate know that Mac had something special planned.

* * *

The knocking on the door confused Kate as she stepped out of her bedroom in her cream night shirt. She knew she wasn't expecting anybody, so she had no idea who could be at her door. Cautiously, she looked through the peep hole only to see Mac on the other side, and with a bright smile she opened the door, throwing her arms around the unsuspecting man who almost dropped the box in his hands.

"Whoa, hey there..." He chuckled, "Nice to see you too."

"Sorry, babe...I'm so happy to see you, you have no idea!" Kate cried, pulling him inside, "What are you doing here? I thought you were working!"

"I'm actually not working. I told you a lie." Mac confessed, "But, to make you forgive me for the other night and for lying to you, I bring pizza...And these..."

He went back out into the hallway and grabbed something from the left of the doorway, and revealed to Kate a bouquet of lilies. Kate gasped as she saw them and grinned like a child on Christmas morning, taking the bouquet from Mac and trying to fight back her tears that were brewing due to the thoughtfulness of the gesture. She'd never had flowers from a man before.

"These are beautiful, Mac...Thank you." She said softly, "I've never had flowers before."

"Never?" Mac asked, "Really?"

Kate nodded in response to his question as she went to find something to stand the bouquet in, and Mac carefully set the pizza down on the kitchen counter, watching as Kate took care of the flowers.

"How are you, Kate?" He asked, watching her sigh gently before she turned around with a smile on her face.

"I'm great." She beamed, moving closer to him to kiss him, "What about you?"

"I'm good." Mac told her, "Really good."

As the pair shared out the pizza, they got settled on Kate's couch with a beer each while watching some kind of crappy soap opera that was on the TV. Kate tried to explain what was going on while Mac just couldn't fathom why there was so much drama. Even real life didn't have this much drama.

"Look, I only watch this when there's nothing better on." Kate said, "I hate the people on this show. They're all annoying."

Mac laughed as she tried to find something for them to watch, and as they finished their pizza, they ended up chilled out on the couch with Kate's legs over Mac's while he rubbed her shins and feet gently. Mac felt more relaxed than he had in a while, but as soon as tiredness began to sweep over him, he knew he had to get going.

He looked over and realised Kate had fallen asleep, so after carefully manoeuvring himself away from her so he didn't wake her, he turned off the TV and gave her a kiss on the forehead before scribbling a quick note on top of the pizza box telling her that he'd call her the next day.

* * *

"Look at this!" Kate beamed, moving over to a large digital piano in the back of the music store, "Oh, man..."

Mac chuckled as she sat down at it and played a chord, her jaw dropping at the amazing quality of the sound. She grinned at him as if all her birthdays had come at once, and she pulled him down to sit beside her, pointing to the piano.

"Can you play?" She asked, watching him shake his head in response, "Okay, I'll teach you something...This is an A..."

She played the chord and then took Mac's left hand in her own, positioning his fingers in the right place. As he pushed down, he couldn't help but feel kinda proud of himself that he'd played an A chord on a piano. Kate continued to teach him several more chords before they put them into sequence. The more difficult ones, Kate had to help him with but otherwise she knew he had it covered. Once he got the hang of it, Kate got him to play them in a slow rhythm, and then began to play a riff that Mac recognised almost immediately.

"I'm playing _Hotel California_?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, keep going..." Kate told him as they continued to play, and as she met eyes with him for a brief moment she gave him a reassuring smile, "See! You're doing good."

When they stopped playing, Kate kissed him lovingly on the lips, watching him blush in response to the kiss. As the pair left the store, Mac took Kate's hand in his own, rubbing the limb to warm it as the cold November air caused Kate to shiver.

As he pressed his lips to it, he saw Kate look at him with dewy eyes as a result of the cold and with a small sigh he pulled her closer, hailing a cab to take them back to her apartment.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Nothing Compares

**Summary: **When a close friend of Stella's moves to the city to start her new job as a kindergarten teacher, she tries to welcome her into her group of friends from the lab. By complete accident, she manages to set off a spark between her friend and her partner, Mac. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _CSI:NY _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the support so far! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**An Accidental Spark**

**Chapter Seven: Nothing Compares**

It was strange for Kate to be visiting Mac's apartment.

She'd only ever been there once and that was just because he needed to change and shower after his shift before they went out for the night. The place wasn't all that homely and Kate felt rather sad that Mac didn't want to make it more like a home than just a place to live. Reaching up, she carefully knocked on the door, surprised by how quickly Mac opened the door.

"Hey, handsome." She grinned, handing him a bottle of white wine, "For the chef."

"Thanks, Kate." He said with a small smile, welcoming her into the apartment and taking her coat from her, "You look gorgeous. Lucky shirt, huh?"

"Yep." The young woman beamed, leaning in to kiss Mac's cheek, "I can't believe you can cook! Such a revelation."

Mac shook his head and chuckled as she playfully nudged him, allowing him to wind an arm around her waist as they headed towards the kitchen to get a drink. The fact that he was making their dinner made Kate more excited to be there. She was impressed that he'd offered to make their meal that night, even more so that it smelt as great as it did when she walked in the door.

"How was your day?" Mac asked as he passed Kate a glass of white wine.

"The kids loved the dance teacher they had for their PE lesson." She answered, "Math went pretty good too. We were doing something called number bonds to ten. Basically I shouted out a number and they shouted back the one that was needed to make ten. They're doing well."

Mac smiled softly at her as she brushed a hand through her hair and gazed up at him tiredly. He just couldn't resist her. He didn't know what it was but he just wanted to be touching and kissing her almost all the time. When their lips brushed together, Kate let out a girlie giggle which only prompted the detective to pull her closer.

"How was your day?" She asked him, stroking a hand gently through his hair.

"Tiring." He replied, "I keep getting bombarded by questions hinting about our situation from the guys..."

"Aww, baby..." Kate chuckled, "I seemed to have gone back to the Spanish Inquisition when I had lunch with Lindsay and Stella the other day."

Mac huffed in disbelief and shook his head, throwing the towel he'd dried their glasses with onto his shoulder and turning back to the stove. Kate scanned Mac's body with her eyes, settling them on his backside and licking her lips before taking a sip of wine. She craved to see what he looked like under the shirt and slacks. She wasn't shallow. Mac's personality mattered much more to her than his looks, but a good, healthy body was always a bonus. Even if Mac didn't have a great body, it wouldn't bother Kate. He was a wonderful person and by far the most amazing guy she'd ever dated.

"Stop staring at my ass." He said suddenly, smirking to himself as she choked slightly on her drink.

"I was enjoying the view!" Kate protested, coughing violently for a moment, "You have a gorgeous ass."

"If you say so." Mac replied, turning down one of the rings on the stove as he turned back to look at his beautiful girlfriend.

"This wine is delicious." She chuckled, "Don't let me have too much. I can take whiskey and beer any day, but I'm such a lightweight when it comes to wine."

Mac let out a soft laugh as he topped up his glass again. Tonight was gonna be a good one.

* * *

"If I so much as put another crumb in my mouth, I'll explode." Kate sighed, leaning back against the couch, "Mac, you're amazing. That was the most delicious meal ever..."

"I gotta say, it was pretty good..." Mac agreed, as he sat down beside her, handing her a coffee, "Very filling though..."

"I'd rather go home insanely full than starving." Kate told him, reaching over and taking his hand in her own, "Thank you for a wonderful night."

Placing her cup on the coffee table, Kate watched Mac do the same, and took the opportunity to move into his arms and kiss him with all the passion she could muster. A blush spread across her cheeks as they broke the kiss, and as they gazed into one another's eyes, Mac tenderly cupped her cheek and moved in for another kiss. The feel of his lips on hers was something that Kate felt herself becoming addicted to every time they kissed. Every time his hands touched her she felt as though she was on fire, and she'd never felt that strong a sensation before.

"You've got such beautiful eyes." He whispered softly, drawing her as close to him as he could.

All that Kate could do was let out a lazy smile as he leaned down to kiss her like the world was about to crash around them.

* * *

Stella was making her way through the main lobby of the police department with a file in her hand when she noticed Mac and Kate standing near one of the elevators. She hid herself around a corner, peeking round it to watch what the pair were doing.

"Thanks for lunch..." Kate said softly, "I'm looking forward to tonight."

"Why, because you finally convinced me to watch _The Phantom of the Opera _with you?" Mac asked her as she arched an eyebrow at him, "I'm not gonna come between you and Gerard Butler am I?"

"Of course not." She laughed, "Let me know when you're on your way and I'll order dinner."

"Sure." The detective answered as he took her hand in his own, squeezing it gently, "Enjoy your afternoon off. Is seven-thirty okay for tonight?"

"That's fine." Kate beamed, "Enjoy the rest of your shift. Be careful."

"Always." Mac replied, leaning down to give her a quick but gentle kiss on the lips before he pressed the 'up' button on the elevator, "See you tonight."

"See you tonight."

Stella waited until Kate had left the building before she approached Mac as he waited for the elevator. Instead of questioning him about what she'd just seen, despite the fact that it had made her feel all warm and fuzzy that her two best friends had seemed so happy together, she began to discuss the current case they were working on.

It wasn't until later that afternoon that Mac realised something odd was going on. His team were all acting weird, and quite frankly it was starting to piss him off. So, he got up from his desk and marched right into the middle of the lab, giving each member of the team the coldest glare he could.

"Alright, would someone care to explain to me why you're all behaving like a bunch of overly hormonal teenage girls?"

Everyone instinctively took a step back. Whenever Mac had that look on his face, they knew that someone was in deep shit. Looking between each other, the CSIs tried to decide who should tell the boss what was happening. Eventually, Danny was pushed forward and he tried to think of the best way to explain the issue to Mac.

"Um...There's this rumour..." He began, "The guys downstairs on the main desk saw you kissing a really pretty redhead. We were just wondering..."

"Wondering what?" Mac asked as anger began to slowly eat its way through him.

Steadily, each CSI took a step further back when they saw the vein beginning to show itself on their boss's forehead. Their advice to anyone would be that when the vein comes out, be somewhere else.

"Are you and Kate...You know...Together?" Danny asked sheepishly, stepping away from his boss, "It's cool if you are, we're not gonna judge...We were just wondering..."

"Whoever started this rumour off is lying." Mac said calmly, "There's nothing going on with me and Kate, and I'm still the boring, single old guy. Okay?"

Stella had seen the kiss with her own eyes, and she pretty much knew that the two were dating, but she knew it wasn't her place to say anything. She was prepared to deny the rumours along with Mac if it kept their relationship private until they were ready for it to be revealed to their friends and families.

The group nodded in response to his answer to the rumour in stunned silence, and no-one dared breathe until Mac was a safe distance away...across the hall and in his office.

* * *

"Peyton left me to move back to England."

Kate, whose attention had been focused on the ending of the movie, turned to look at her boyfriend who was sat looking rather solemn next to her. She turned off the movie and the television, turning herself to face him so he knew he had her full attention. Kate knew that it wasn't easy for him to talk about things that were important to him. She'd known that since the day out in New York. Stella had also warned her about him struggling to open up about things.

"She just left me. She abandoned me. Then she just walked back into my life again three years later like nothing happened." He said, "I loved her...But I don't think I was in love with her like I was with Claire."

Kate didn't really know what to say to all this. She'd heard about Peyton from Stella a couple of times since arriving in New York, but she'd tried not to make a snap judgement. But the look in Mac's eyes, and the hurt that was plain to see at Peyton's actions made her want to hate the woman. She resorted to reaching over for Mac's hand, and she carefully took it in her own, stroking it soothingly with her thumb while offering him reassurance by squeezing it lightly.

"I mean...Claire will always have a place in here..." He whispered, pointing to his heart, "I'll always love her."

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Kate told him, noticing he was a little dewy-eyed.

Maybe it was the wine. Wine had strange effects on people; she'd learned that throughout her life. Two glasses and she could be drunk enough to burst into tears. Cautiously, she reached out and brushed her fingers against his cheek, cupping it fully when he leaned slightly into the touch.

"I just...I guess I kinda needed to tell you..." He said quietly, looking at Kate with a frown, "I'm sorry I ruined the night."

"You haven't ruined anything." Kate said firmly, reaching an arm around him to pull him closer to her, "Come here, sweetheart."

Mac felt a twinge in his chest when she called him that. He hadn't been given that pet name for a long time, but the way she said it just made him feel kind of warm inside. As she pulled him into her arms, she carded her fingers through his hair and tenderly rubbed his back, pressing soft kisses to his temple.

"Mac, if you ever feel like you have to talk about something...Anything...Just let me know." She told him, pulling back to cup his face, "I would hate to think that you felt you had to go through stuff alone. It's okay to tell me things, and I'll listen happily every time. Everyone needs to talk sometimes."

"You're amazing." He said softly, before leaning forward and kissing her forehead lovingly.

Despite sounding and appearing calm about the whole situation, Kate was panicking on the inside. She had nothing on those two women. She wasn't as smart as them, or as funny, or as beautiful. From what Stella had said, Peyton was a stunner, and so was Claire. Kate didn't feel like she stood a chance. She didn't even feel okay with telling Mac how she felt, so she decided to do what she always did. She decided to push it down as far as she could and ignore it.

By comparison, Kate thought she was an ugly duckling, and she believed that no matter who she was with, that was all she would ever be.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Summary: **When a close friend of Stella's moves to the city to start her new job as a kindergarten teacher, she tries to welcome her into her group of friends from the lab. By complete accident, she manages to set off a spark between her friend and her partner, Mac. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _CSI:NY _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Hi! Sorry if anyone was confused about where Mac and Kate are in their relationship. They haven't taken it to the next level yet, but we're getting there. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I really want to thank you all for supporting me with this so far! Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**An Accidental Spark**

**Chapter Eight: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

Mac and Kate were surprised that her apartment door didn't burst open with how hard they ended up slammed against it in the midst of their kissing.

Kate broke into laughter when she and Mac hit the door, reaching into her bag to get her keys. The whole time she was trying to focus on unlocking the door, Mac was behind her, kissing her neck and biting her ear, which was driving her absolutely crazy. When she finally got the door to open, she pulled her man inside, kicking the door shut and dropping her keys into the dish on the small table she had by the door before the pair resumed their passionate kissing and touching. This was a step further than they'd gone before. They'd made out before but never for a long period of time, and never as intensely as this.

It had started on the walk back from the restaurant; gentle teasing and flirting which had progressed to kisses on street corners and when they were going to cross a street. Mac had only intended to walk Kate home, but as they'd reached her apartment building and went to say goodnight, they ended up pressed against the elevator wall on the way up to her place, barely breathing between kisses.

Now they were pushed up against the refrigerator of all places, and as Kate unfastened Mac's shirt she began to kiss his jaw and neck, letting out a startled shriek as he lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Mac...I didn't know you had it in you..." She breathed, laughing as he pulled her into a kiss in response.

"Oh...Baby, you're in for some surprises in the future." He told her, noticing the way she shivered when he called her 'baby'.

How they made it to her room in one piece, they didn't know, because they were kissing the whole way there. They'd bumped into the wall once or twice which made them both laugh, but before they knew where they were, Kate was sitting in Mac's lap in the middle of her bed as he unfastened the back of her dress. She made him feel so alive, and so young, and she drove him crazy. She gripped his hair and the back of his head as he kissed her neck, letting out a gasp as their lower bodies pressed tightly together. She couldn't focus on anything but the small shocks she got from his lips on her skin, but a sudden bleeping noise caused them both to still.

As Mac pulled back to look at Kate's face, and all he saw was disappointment. He gently pulled her into him to embrace her as he reached into the pocket of his jacket, which looked almost as dishevelled as his shirt which was half open, and now incredibly creased. Pulling out his phone he answered with a very sharp tone.

"Taylor."

Kate didn't want to listen to what was being said. Instead, she rested her head on his shoulder, gazing at the open door of the room, feeling a little more relaxed as Mac soothingly rubbed her back. She was expecting that to happen. Of course he'd have to leave in the middle of their time together...That's what her luck was like.

"Paul, if you ever do this to me again, I'll kill you."

Kate looked up at Mac with a confused expression. She'd met the team, and there wasn't a Paul in there that she knew of. Mac gave her a reassuring wink and stroked her cheek tenderly, smiling as she kissed his palm.

"I thought you were work..." He told the person on the other end of the line, "No, I didn't wanna go into work tonight...Yes, Kate's here..."

Kate arched an eyebrow as she watched Mac's face for any indication of who Paul might be. Mac looked back at her and ran a hand through her hair, causing her to smile at him sweetly.

"I'll check with her and see how she feels about it..." He said quietly, "Okay...See you on Wednesday. Bye, Paul."

He hung up the phone and put it on the bedside table to his right, smiling up at Kate who was looking to him for any kind of explanation. Mac knew she was worried that he'd be called into work, and he knew he had to reassure her because he knew how disappointed she got when he had to leave.

"That was the drummer in the band...Paul...He was just wondering if you were gonna come to watch us play on Wednesday night." Mac said softly, "I'd really love it if you did."

"I'd love to go." Kate beamed at him, "I'm so glad you don't have to go into work. I wouldn't want you to have to try and explain why you have such a massive hard-on."

Mac laughed softly as Kate pushed her hips against his, forcing him down onto his back before they resumed their passion play once again.

* * *

"I don't know how you resisted it, man..." Jake (the band's guitarist) said as he, Dylan (the keyboard player) and Paul watched Kate move towards the restroom, "She's a total babe..."

"How could you not tell us she was this smokin' hot?" Paul asked in his thick New York accent, "I mean, keeping something like that a secret, Mackie...It's just not fair on us boys."

He shook his head in mock disappointment and Mac let out a laugh, taking a large gulp of beer as he looked to each of member of the band, wondering how much more of this he'd get. He felt comfortable with the guys knowing that he and Kate were an item. They didn't make as much of a big deal about it, and they didn't push him for gossip and information. He kind of liked that they were jealous of the fact that the band's old timer had got himself a girl like Kate.

"You guys seriously just slept in the same bed?" Dylan asked, "Nothing else?"

"No, and I wouldn't tell you even if we did do anything else." Mac said with an arched eyebrow, smirking at the keyboard player who was still looking in the direction of the women's restroom.

When Kate emerged again from the restroom she moved towards Mac, sitting by him and kissing him gently on the cheek as she grabbed her beer, taking a large drink of it. She saw all the men staring at her and she chuckled with embarrassment, wondering what they were all staring at.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She asked, watching them all shake their heads in response.

"There's nothing on your face, babe...You look perfect." Mac told her, watching a breathtaking smile spread onto her face.

He guessed that no-one had ever said that to her before.

"Thanks." She told him with bright eyes, turning slightly to address the others, "You guys are amazing...That performance was awesome."

As Mac's arm slid around her waist, Kate felt herself leaning on him gently as he stroked her side reassuringly. He knew she'd been nervous about meeting the band but he knew the guys would love her from the moment they met her.

"Thanks. Mac tells us you're a self taught pianist." Jake said with a smile, looking at the smile of pride on Mac's face.

"Yeah, I taught myself to play the piano, bass, guitar and I'm a singer..." She replied, watching each of the band members as they sat there in amazement at what she'd said, "I'm very passionate about music."

"You know, we're gonna have to have a jammin' session one day." Paul said, "All of us. I bet you could give us all a run for our money."

"I'd love to if you guys would be okay with that." Kate smiled, "That'd be awesome. What do you think, Mac?"

"I like the sound of that." Mac answered with a smile.

Feeling a rush of happiness at the thought of her making the effort to get involved in something he enjoyed, the detective pulled her close and into a half embrace, kissing her head lovingly.

* * *

Everything had felt perfectly fine until Kate was talking about school. The conversation they had made Mac realise how far apart their ages were. Mac was in college when Kate was born. When it had hit him how many years separated them, he started inwardly freaking out. The first time they'd talked about their college days he didn't feel bothered by the difference in age. Maybe it was because he was so wrapped up in how amazing she was, he didn't think it an issue. It made him start to think of all the things that made his relationship with Kate seem impossible, and it went from age related things to lots of unrelated things. He couldn't be there all the time because of work. If he and Kate went out to a nightclub, he'd make her miserable because he wasn't the type of guy who liked that kind of thing. What if Kate got rid of him for a younger guy?

When she started to text him and call him, he ignored her because he was too afraid to face up to the fact that he was falling for her and falling hard. The panic of all his doubts hitting him at once made him not want to get any more attached. Ignoring her was nowhere near the best solution, but he had no idea what to tell her.

He went two days without so much as speaking to her once. And he didn't realise how stupid he'd been until Stella arrived at his apartment. When he opened the door, he saw the look on her face, and he knew he was in for it. He'd never seen her looking so mad in all the time he'd known her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She snapped, "We need to have a talk."

Mac sighed and let her in, watching her body quake with anger. They weren't at work, he realised. She could say exactly what she wanted to him and he couldn't do anything because he wasn't her boss at that moment. He was her friend...He hoped...

"Why haven't you answered any of Kate's messages or calls?" She asked, "That poor girl turned up at my place last night in floods of tears because she thought she'd done something to make you not want to talk to her."

"I...I'm really freaking out about this whole thing..." Mac told her, "Look, there are almost two decades between me and Kate...I've just started to process that and it's made me have a mini-meltdown...I didn't think about how it'd affect her...I know that's selfish."

"It is and it isn't." Stella replied, eyes hard and expression cold, "It's selfish to not think about her feelings on this and to not tell her how you feel. But I can understand you not taking that into account in the middle of a meltdown."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Stella rested one hand on her hip, her other brushing across her forehead as she questioned telling Mac what she thought she should. When it came to Kate and her self confidence issues, sometimes guys needed to be made aware before they dated her so that they would make her comfortable. This seemed kind of important for Mac to know about, and Stella swore that she wouldn't tell him anything else, and that she'd leave it to Kate.

"Look...It's not really my place to tell you this, but she has an abandonment fear. If it were anyone else, I'd imagine they'd just assume you were busy. But Kate over thinks things." She explained, "She's had so many let downs, and that much hurt that she automatically assumes she's done something wrong, or that the guy just isn't interested and that he's stringing her along. That fear is something she can't control and she can't grow out of. It's a horrible thing to live with...I just thought you should know, so you understand why she's so upset...Apart from the fact that she really, really likes you."

Mac closed his eyes as guilt started to gnaw at him at Stella's words. He ran his hand over his face as he thought about how he could even begin to make this up to Kate. The gentle hand on his shoulder startled him out of this thoughts, and as he looked up at Stella he saw the look on her face. She wasn't angry anymore. She looked more sympathetic than angry.

"I get that you suddenly panicked...But Kate needs at least a little stability and reassurance. Even if you can't see each other all the time, a text or a call would be enough." She told him, "I'm sorry for being like that...She's my best friend...You know? She's like a little sister...I just hate to see her so upset."

"I'm gonna go over there right now." Mac promised, "And I'm gonna make it up to her."

"How?" Stella asked, heading out of the apartment as Mac threw on his jacket and grabbed his keys.

"I'll tell her the truth, and I'll ask her if she wants to talk about anything..." Mac began, "And I'll apologise as much as I have to...I'm gonna stop at a florists on the way."

Hurrying out of the door, Mac wasted no time in making his way to Kate's. He just hoped he'd not screwed up as badly as he thought.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Making Progress

**Summary: **When a close friend of Stella's moves to the city to start her new job as a kindergarten teacher, she tries to welcome her into her group of friends from the lab. By complete accident, she manages to set off a spark between her friend and her partner, Mac. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _CSI: NY _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **The title of the chapter should give away what's gonna happen in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the support so far! Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**An Accidental Spark**

**Chapter Nine: Making Progress**

"I had no idea you had an abandonment fear..."

Mac was sitting beside Kate on her couch as they tried to discuss what was causing them to have concerns. The teacher had accepted his flowers and his apology, and she'd said they needed to talk. Now, they were sat down, hand in hand and trying to work out what had happened. Kate had her head rested on her hand, her face turned away from Mac. She was ashamed of being so scared of him leaving her and she was certain he'd not want a woman like this.

"I should've just told you I was worried about the age thing." Mac said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"I understand." Kate answered, voice barely a whisper.

"I never thought about how it would make you feel." He told her, feeling his chest tighten as he saw a tear fall onto her knee, "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay. I understand that you got scared...I get scared too sometimes." She explained, voice still barely a whisper, "I don't care about our age difference, Mac...I really like you."

"I really like you too." He told her, "Look at me, Kate..."

As Kate lifted her head, Mac saw how upset she really was, and it made something inside him hurt. He reached over gently, pulling her closer and into his arms to hold her. There were tears pouring down her cheeks, which were red and blotchy, and her body shook with sobs that she couldn't quite control. He kept whispering apologies to her and he realised how much he'd really screwed up.

"Kate..."

"It's alright." She whispered, "I can't help this, it just happens whenever I get together with someone...I get really emotional, and I know it puts guys off..."

"Kate..."

"And I understand if you want to break up with me...It's nothing I'm not used to..."

"Kate."

The young woman looked up at the detective and wiped her eyes, sitting up slightly to turn away from him only for him to pull her back. He smiled softly at her, brushing away a stray tear and pulling her into a gentle kiss, silencing her now much softer sobbing.

"I'm not leaving you..." He told her, "I promise."

Kate let out a sigh she didn't know she'd been holding in, and wrapped her arms around him to hug him. He felt sorry for her now he knew that this was what she had to suffer with. Stella had told him when they were leaving the apartment building that Kate had been suffering with this phobia of being alone for years. Since she was just eighteen. Part of Mac felt angry at whoever triggered it. Fears like that didn't come from nowhere, and there were people walking around freely who were to blame for causing her that damage and didn't have to take any responsibility for it.

"I can't imagine what you go through with this." He told her, "But, I just want you to know that you can come to me about any issues you have, no matter what it is...Okay?"

"Thank you." Kate whispered, pulling away to wipe her eyes only for Mac to pass her a box of tissues that sat on his side of the coffee table, "Sorry..."

"It's alright." He promised, leaning down to kiss her lips tenderly, "Everything's gonna be fine..."

"I don't want you to go home tonight..." Kate whispered as she and Mac cuddled closer together, "Do you want to stay here? I did the laundry earlier..."

"You cleaned my stuff?" Mac asked, watching her nod sadly in response.

"I figured if you were going to break up with me then you'd at least want your overnight stuff back clean..." Kate mumbled, "But now we're not breaking up, then...It can stay here...So can you, if you want."

"Sure..." Mac smiled, "I'd like that. I might be up early again though..."

"That's okay." Kate chuckled, kissing his lips softly, "Want an early night, then?"

Mac arched an eyebrow at his girl and he realised how gorgeous she was as a mischievous twinkle began to sparkle in her darkening eyes. He could see her pupils dilating, and he could feel her heart beginning to beat faster as she pressed against him. He could tell what she wanted, but after she'd been so upset he didn't want to be taking advantage of her emotions. As she leaned up to kiss him, turning the television off as she went, Mac felt her body relax as she just melted against him. Every time they kissed, Kate felt like she had electricity flowing through her veins, and it made her want him so much more. She was so happy that he wasn't going to end their relationship because of their age difference. Men had broken up with her for less.

"You okay?" Mac asked, bringing Kate out of her thoughts, "Kate?"

"You're so handsome..." Kate whispered, cupping his cheek as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

As their lips met again, Kate was losing herself in him, and before she knew what was happening, they were on her bed, him on top of her. Mac realised that she'd not registered the journey they'd made from the living area to her bed and that made him feel worried.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" He asked her, "I don't wanna push you into anything..."

The kiss he received in response to his words was enough to show him what she really wanted.

* * *

"Wow..." Kate breathed as she settled on her side, giggling as Mac kissed the back of her ear and pulled her closer to him, "Mac Taylor, you are full of surprises..."

Letting out a soft chuckle, Mac turned Kate onto her back and kissed her lovingly, closing his eyes as she ran a hand through his hair. Throwing the covers over them both, Mac moved his arm over her naked body and began to run his fingers through her hair in return. As her hand wrapped around his wrist she pulled him into another kiss.

"You know that thing you did by the foot of the bed...?" She whispered, hearing her lover hum in response as he kissed her cheek and neck again, "Where'd you learn that? You gotta do that again some time."

Mac let out a quiet laugh as she sighed dreamily, pulling him closer for yet another kiss. Kissing Kate was one of Mac's new favourite things to do. Her lips were so soft and always warm, and apart from that, she knew how to kiss. Every kiss was sensual and loving and it made Mac feel so much younger than he was.

"I'm a man of many talents..." He told her, watching her eyes sparkle as she laughed at his words, "That was amazing..."

"I know..." Kate answered, "_You're_ amazing."

Mac saw the loving look in her eyes and he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, pulling her even closer to him to hold her. Her body was beautiful. She'd been worried that he wouldn't like her body but he loved it. She had a very light dusting of freckles on her right side, which weren't on her left and he found those adorable, even though they made Kate feel weird. She hated the thought of having freckles on one side of her and not the other. She felt weird about lots of things to do with her body but Mac thought she was incredibly beautiful and attractive.

"So are you." He whispered, kissing her neck again and cuddling her to his chest, "You're warm."

Kate chuckled as they snuggled together, allowing Mac to run his fingers through her hair again as he looked over her beautiful face. She was falling closer to sleep with each stroke of his hand through her hair, and as Kate began to return the favour to him, she felt her eyes growing heavy.

"Stop it...I wanna stay awake with you." Kate breathed, hearing her lover chuckle as he pulled her tightly to his chest.

"It's okay. You can sleep." He told her, "Goodnight."

"Night, Mac." The young woman whispered, kissing Mac's wrist gently before settling down in his arms and letting his soothing fingers lull her to sleep.

* * *

Looking down at Kate's sleeping form, Mac carefully brushed a strand of hair from her face. He'd been awake for around an hour, and if he were in his own place he'd have gone out for a run or at least be up and active, but he found he didn't want to leave Kate's side. She looked so peaceful as she slept beside him, and as he stroked her hand gently, he smiled as her fingers grasped his.

"You have warm hands..." She mumbled, "And a warm body."

"Morning." Mac whispered as he kissed her cheek, "I know it's only early but I gotta get going soon."

"Oh, that's okay." Kate said quietly, "Maybe we can meet for lunch at the lab...Tell the guys we're together if you want."

"Well, they pretty much have us figured out, so..." Mac answered, "I'm gonna go home and get ready for work, if that's okay."

"Of course." Kate replied quietly, turning onto her back and kissing him tenderly, "You take care, baby. It's my early finish today, so I'll be there for about twelve-thirty."

"Alright." Mac said softly as he kissed her forehead, "I'll come and meet you in the lobby."

Kate nodded and with a tired sigh she sat up, brushing her hair out of her face. It was only six in the morning, but since the school had moved their weekly meetings to Wednesday mornings from Tuesday nights, she had to be up by six-thirty anyway. She watched as Mac threw his clean clothes on, and she moved to put the ones he'd been wearing the day before in a bag for dry cleaning, beaming as he turned her to kiss her goodbye.

"See you at twelve-thirty." She told him as he grabbed his watch, phone and keys from her bedside table, "Be careful."

They said their goodbyes and Mac made his way home, leaving Kate smiling like a teenager in love at the thought of their first time. It had been so tender and so passionate at the same time, and Kate had never wanted it to end. Remembering the feeling of their bodies entwining and their lips on one another's skin sent her heartbeat soaring. She bit her lip and let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't run away, he hadn't left her and they'd had an amazing first time together. Things seemed to be getting a little more serious.

* * *

"So, you guys are a couple?" Don asked as Mac placed a reassuring hand on Kate's lower back, "We were right then."

Stella, who was pleased that the pair felt it okay to tell the group they were seeing each other, watched fondly as Lindsay hugged them both because of how happy she was for them. Kate joined Mac, Danny and Sheldon for lunch and was bombarded with questions about dating the boss. She loved Mac's co-workers. They were slowly integrating her into their small family, and that made Mac feel more relaxed about the situation.

"We'd appreciate it if this could be kept just between us few people..." Mac said quietly, "I don't want the entire building knowing our business."

The others promised that they'd keep things secret until Mac and Kate were ready to become official, and the others guessed that they wanted to make sure things would get serious enough before they became 'official'. Both Kate and Mac hoped that their relationship would actually go that far.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
